


No More Long Missions

by PnP



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cake, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Doggy Style, Ear Piercings, Frenum Piercings, Gay Sex, Grinding, Guiche Piercings, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Pierced Hanzo, Piercings, Public Display of Affection, Punk Hanzo, Reunion Sex, Spanking, Spooning, Sweet/Hot, Tongue Piercings, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PnP/pseuds/PnP
Summary: Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree, now in a committed relationship, have been apart for 6 months due to Hanzo's latest long-term mission in Japan.  And the "being apart" has been hell for both.  Hanzo decides to surprise Jesse by coming home early on Christmas Eve.  But back in Los Angeles, Jesse, crushed from thinking he's going to spend Christmas without his beloved "Hanners," is ready to just drink himself into oblivion at their favorite local gay bar.  Their Christmas Eve reunion comes not a moment too soon, and Hanzo has a new look and few extra surprises that he's... 99.9% sure Jesse is going to love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello McHanzo fans! Are you digging Hanzo's new, punked-out look as much as we are?? Judging by the explosion of Tumblr posts when the official Overwatch comic came to light, you probably are. We just couldn't resist writing a quick fic inspired by it. We'll probably go back to refine it at some point, but for your reading pleasure, the first draft is up and ready for ya (as long as you are 18 or older)!
> 
> A couple of quick disclaimers: The writing style might be little jarring for some people. This fic is an RP of one of our favorite pairings of all time, so you’ll notice a POV shift every few paragraphs or so between Jesse and Hanzo. But hopefully you'll find the transitions fairly smooth. ALSO--things get pretty hot and heavy in this one, so if that's not your thing, it'll be best to stop reading before Jesse and Hanzo get home.
> 
> We want to thank you so much for reading, and we wish you a happy new year!
> 
> -PnP

Hanzo got a few looks on the busride home.  He supposed he was a bit of an odd sight tonight--an almost militantly-dressed Asian with an undercut hairstyle, multiple ear piercings, and a bridge piercing… who also happened to be holding an adorable cake box printed with red hearts, bells, and holly leaves, its Engrish label gold and conspicuous: “Christmas Kiss for My Special Love.”  He’d gone to Little Tokyo for this strawberry-and-cream cake specifically.  Jesse would eat about five slices of it from the pastry case whenever they went to the Japanese bakery there.  Bless the man and his sweet tooth.  He’d sounded so crushed over the phone when Hanzo told him that he wouldn’t be back from the mission until New Year’s eve, days later than the original ETA.  But of course Jesse didn’t give him a hard time, just a “well shucks, I’m gonna miss you, sweetheart.”  That was almost enough for Hanzo to abandon the whole surprise he had planned and tell Jesse he was coming back on Christmas Eve.  But surprises helped keep the spark in the relationship, and it would be a special Christmas gift for Jesse.  It was hard though, hearing that disappointment in his voice.

Hanzo got off the bus, careful with the cake, and strode down the block to their building.  The little West Hollywood apartment sat on top of a hair salon and juice bar, the door and tiny hallway to their stairs in between the two shops.  Hanzo decided against entering their place unannounced, especially late at night like this, so he buzzed the apartment, heart thumping as he waited for Jesse’s voice on the intercom.

A good 15 seconds passed.  Nothing.

Hanzo buzzed again and waited.  Again, nothing.  Had Jesse stepped out?

Hanzo decided to give him a call and tell him to hurry home.  He could make something up, like he needed Jesse to be back there because someone would be delivering a present for him.

But the phone rang and rang until it finally went to voicemail.

Hanzo’s brow furrowed, chest tightening.  He went up into the apartment.  The place was dark, except for the light over the entryway.  Jesse’s keys and wallet were gone.  Maybe he’d gone out to buy cigarettes?  But why hadn’t he answered the phone?

Hanzo slid the cake into the fridge and dialed Genji.  His brother and Jesse talked a lot.  Maybe he’d mentioned something to Genji about where he was going.

“ _Moshi moshi_ … Merry Christmas, brother,” Genji answered.

“Thanks.  Merry Christmas.”

“Lonely on Christmas Eve?  Shouldn’t you be calling Jesse?”

“Well, I’m in Los right now, at home.”

“You’re _what_?”

“I wanted to surprise him, but Jesse isn’t here.  Have you talked to him this evening?”

“Oh…”  There was a pause.  “Jesse went out.  He sounded pretty depressed.”

“Oh no…”  Hanzo rubbed between his eyebrows, that slippery feeling of guilt in his gut but a flicker of frustration as well.  “He’s at a bar, isn’t he?”

“Yeah… Gringos Guapos.  He asked me to track him on his phone, make sure he got back home tonight.”

“He went out to get hammered?”  That flicker of frustration flared up a little more.  “Well, at least he told you.”

“Hey, give him a break.  You’ve been on assignment for six months.  Don’t you think that’s taken a toll on him?  Jesse doesn’t run around, you know.  You’re it for him.”

Hanzo didn’t answer.  The guilt swallowed his voice for a moment.

“Please don’t be mad at him,” Genji beseeched.

“I’m not,” Hanzo sighed.  “I’m gonna go get him.  Thanks, Genji. Have a good Christmas.”

“You too, brother.  See you.”

Hanzo hung up and sighed again, louder this time.

Time to go out and find his man.

 

Gringos Guapos wasn’t the first bar Jesse McCree had been at today, but it was his final stop. Jesse slumped over his barstool, watching as the mustached bartender cleared away his two beers and those tequila shots. He’d finally ordered whiskey… a whole bottle. He realized he’d fallen asleep half-way through it, his mood compounding on his drunkenness and making him sleepy. He must have looked like one sad, pathetic man. Drool on the corner of his mouth, halfway dressed in his nice Christmas outfit-- that special red and green Christmas plaid, just for Hanzo. With that phone call, he’d given up on that nice, plush, velveteen jacket Hanzo had gotten him, wrapped abuelo’s serape around his shoulders and set out, putting a hat over his hair that he’d spent more than fifteen minutes on.

Hanzo… wasn’t going to be home for Christmas. He’d been gone since July and… he was going to be there longer. Jesse thought of the presents that he’d gotten his Hanzo,  wrapped, under that tiny, multi-colored wire tree they’d gotten the year before. Jesse would probably just leave them there.

To say that he… _missed_ Hanzo would be the understatement of his entire life. Every day since Hanzo had left had been the worst. Jesse didn’t know what to do half the time, especially when he was by himself. Hobbies didn’t seem appealing for more than a few days, because he couldn’t tell Hanzo about them. Everytime he looked around at everything in their tiny WeHo Apartment and it reminded him of Hanzo. Being apart this long. It was hell.

Jesse’s head bobbed up for him to get himself another drink from his glass. He put it back down again, feeling sorry for himself, ready to let his nose run and maybe his eyes too. No one would see it or maybe no one would care.

Hanners… Hanzy… Hanzo Shimmy Sham… Hanz von Shimadaheim… I miss you…  
“I miss you…” Jesse said, babbling into the wood, his face covered by his hat. “And you’re never coming back…”

 

When Hanzo entered Gringos Guapos, he headed straight to the bar, accosted on the way by some of the other regulars he and Jesse had become acquainted with.

“Ow! Lookin’ sharp, Samurai Jack!”

“Merry fuckin’ Christmas--”

“Hold the phone, bitches!  Look who just walked in!”

Hanzo nodded shyly with a muttered “Merry Christmas,” which only set off the “admirers” even more. Through the crowd he could see a red sarape draped around the shoulders of slumped-over man in a cowboy hat.

Hanzo walked right up to him.  Jesse was so out of it that he didn’t even notice.  Hanzo heard him sniffle.  Was he _crying_?  Hanzo’s chest tightened up.  His poor Jesse!

“Excuse me, stranger,” he said softly, just loud enough to be heard over ‘Feliz Navidad’ playing in the background.  “Is this seat taken?”

 

It sounded like Hanzo, but when Jesse raised his head, gasping a little for air, his blurry eyed vision caught sight of some… undercut, pierced hottie. Jesse sniffed. “Sorry, I’m--” He cleared his throat, feeling a bubble of snot rise. “It’s not, but I’m not looking for company…” He smiled. “Yer real hot though. So, I’m flattered.” His words slurred, and he knew it. Goddamn this stranger was tempting. But he was in no mood.

 

Hanzo stared at him, brow quirked.  He honestly hadn’t expected banter back from Jesse, more like a wonderful, sloppy mess of hugs and kisses.  Wait… Did Jesse really not recognize him?

“Jesse.” Hanzo leaned over to look into his eyes.

 

It was hard not to stare. This man looked a lot like his Hanners… those cheekbones and his eyes. Jesse blinked, lazily, the heel of his hand pressing into the hollow of his cheek. “Yes?”

 

What the hell!

“Jesse McCree.  I leave you for six months, and I come back, only to find you so drunk you don’t even recognize me.”  He cupped his hands over Jesse’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.  He could taste alcohol on Jesse’s breath, but he didn’t care.  He kissed and kissed and only broke it when he couldn’t breathe anymore.  “I fucking missed you!”  He stared right into Jesse’s eyes.

 

Jesse’s head was swimming, and he felt ten steps behind what was really happening to him. He kissed back, just barely comprehending that it was not a stranger kissing him. He started to laugh, but it was clipped short when he couldn’t breathe and neither could the man who was kissing him. Jesse blinked and stared back, unable to think of anything intelligent or witty to say.

“Whoah.” He meant the surprise. He meant the kiss. He meant the way Hanzo looked. “Hey there.” He beamed and leaned in for another kiss.

 

Hanzo drew back, just out of kissing-range.  “That’s all you have to say, hm?  Six months apart… That’s it?”  He shook his head, trying not to feel disappointed by the drunken reaction.  After all… Jesse hadn’t been expecting him back for another few days.  “You silly man.”

 

Jesse turned to face him, his hand finding Hanzo’s knee. There was so much going through his head, he felt like a fisherman putting a hook into a swarm of fish and trying to pull out a minnow. “I…” He stared, half-believing that this was a fantasy he’d dreamt up. But Hanzo was here. In California. He said he wouldn’t be back for days. Who was being the silly man right now? Jesse bit his lip, and his head tilted down, the brim of his hat coming over his eyes. His shoulders rose under that worn, favorite serape, and he bit back tears. He exhaled and raised his head, his eyes blood-shot with the fight that he wasn’t sure if he was winning. “Sorry.” He turned his head and coughed. “You l-look… _amazing_ as hell… I didn’t-- didn’t recognize you--” Jesse leaned for another kiss, murmuring Hanzo’s name.

 

When Jesse lifted his head and Hanzo saw those tears, his chest tightened up.  Hanzo’s eyes stung with tears of his own.  “My Jesse--”  Hanzo pushed the hat right off Jesse’s head and kissed him, cupping his head with one hand and pressing into Jesse’s back with the other.  He tugged and stroked Jesse’s hair, for once not giving a fuck about who saw.  He slipped his tongue into Jesse’s mouth, lapping with need.

 

Jesse gasped as he was pulled into that kiss. He was half convinced he must have been dreaming, because Hanzo almost never kissed him like _this_ in front of other people. Jesse got up from his stool, tilting his head as he felt Hanzo open his lips and his tongue slipped in. Holy shit, there was a piercing there… Jesse groaned as he felt that metal swirl inside his mouth, his fingertips resting on Hanzo’s arms as he stepped between Hanzo’s thighs. He heard cheering and whistling in the background, but he kept kissing, his hands curling on the dark fabric of his boyfriend’s sweater, pulling him closer.

 

Hanzo let Jesse pull him in, body to body.  God, he’d missed Jesse.  The mission was only able to distract him from that so much.  But now that he was back in Jesse’s arms, Jesse’s kiss, those achy feelings overflowed.  He wanted to make love that night, to cuddle naked with his big, beautiful man--not to mention, show Jesse all of the new piercings he’d gotten, specifically meant for the two of them.

He broke the kiss with a gasp, caressing Jesse’s face.  “Let’s get in a booth… get you sobered up a little before we head home.”

 

Jesse nodded, so ecstatic that he felt like his feet could leap from his boots. He smiled, rubbing Hanzo’s arms up and down. “Boss me around… h-honey, I missed it…” He stood up, but not without nuzzling Hanzo’s nose.

 

Hanzo gripped Jesse’s shirt and tugged him into one more kiss.  He smiled up at Jesse when their lips parted but quickly gave a sharp look to the people still watching and whistling.  “Alright, show’s over.”  The other bar guests laughed and returned to their own drinks and conversation while Hanzo flagged down the bartender.

“Water for this one,” said Hanzo, patting Jesse’s chest.  “I’ll finish the whiskey.”  He faced Jesse again.  “You scared me.  I came home, and you weren’t there.  And you didn’t pick up the phone.”  Hanzo poked him.

 

Jesse wiggled and wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.” He kissed the top of Hanzo’s cheek. His nose and lips wandered into that shaved hair. It tickled. “I’m sorry.” He smooched lightly. “You told me you weren’t comin’ back…” He started to sway toward a booth.

 

Hanzo snatched the water and the glass of whiskey as Jesse tugged him gently to a tall, semi-private booth toward the back, holding both drinks as steadily as he could.  He set them on the table and let Jesse pull him close over the faux leather seat, deeper into the booth.  Their legs tangled as he wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck.  “It was supposed to be a surprise.  It was part of your Christmas present.”  He kissed Jesse’s cheek.  
  


Jesse nudged his way to be tangled with Hanzo as much as possible, his hands exploring over Hanzo’s new “look.” He had shaved the sides and back of his head, and there were piercings in his ears, above the bridge of his nose, and in his lip. Apparently, in his tongue too. He was so happy to have Hanzo all over him, happy his babylove wasn’t being standoffish. “God, you look so hot…”

 

Hanzo smiled, loving the feeling of Jesse's fingers stirring his undercut. “You think so?”

 

Jesse nodded and held his finger up between them. “And it’s not just ‘cuz I’m _sloshed_ \--” His words were clipped by a giggle.

 

Hanzo chuckled.  Still holding Jesse’s shoulder, he grabbed that glass of whiskey and took a big gulp.  “Ahh…”  He gave a little cough.  “How do you drink this wiper fluid?”

 

Jesse grinned, reaching for the water. He laughed. “We’ve talked about this before--” He took a sip.

 

“Mm?”  Hanzo took another sip of whiskey and shuddered.

 

He gulped. “You said-- _such unrefined taste--_ ” His voice dropped when he imitated Hanzo’s accent. “And I said--” He glanced down to Hanzo’s lips. “I like something with a little bit of bite.”

 

“Heh.”  Hanzo drew closer, tickled inside.  “And a little bit of ‘buck.’” He nibbled Jesse’s lip.

 

Jesse sat up, humming as he felt that lip ring. “Mmm… wow.” He couldn’t help himself from keeping his eyes open. “Just looking at you makes me feel more drunk…” His hand played along the back of Hanzo’s neck.

 

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”  Hanzo caressed over Jesse’s wrist to take his hand.  He squeezed it, their fingers curling together.  “It was so hard not seeing you.  The days felt so long.”

 

Jesse nodded, fervently. “It was _forever_. Forever…” He brushed Hanzo’s lips with a kiss. “Any longer and…” Jesse scooted up, sitting, cupping Hanzo’s hip. He sighed, smiling. “Didn’t think you’d come back like this.”  

 

Hanzo’s lips spread in another smile. “I’m glad you like the new look…”  He caressed Jesse’s fingers.  “The piercings have been in for over five months now… so you can play with them.”

 

“Ooo.” He glanced down between their bodies, feeling a rush through his blood. Jesse smirked. “Where else do you have piercings, darlin? Or is that just an undercover look?”

 

Hanzo cocked his brow. “If you guess where else I have them, you can look. But only if you guess correctly.” He sipped his drink. “Guess wrong... and you get to see nothing.” Of course, he didn’t really mean that. But playing games was fun, especially if one or both of them were drunk.

 

Jesse blinked, his lips pursing. “Well... how many guesses do I get? Wanna know my odds before I play.” He chuckled into his glass.

 

“One to start. If you guess right, you get another one. And so on.  If you guess wrong, game over.” Hanzo shrugged an eyebrow, taking another gulp of whiskey.

 

Jesse sipped before answering. "Those aren't very good odds." He chuckled.

 

"The stakes are high though."

 

Jesse leaned in, their shoulders brushing. "Best two outta three?"

 

Hanzo smirked. "So you think I only have three other piercings?

 

Jesse laughed. "No! I think I'm gunna miss my first guess..." He didn’t move away.

 

Hanzo beamed at him. "Okay, stud. Best two out of three."

 

Jesse grinned at his small victory. He put a hand on Hanzo's thigh, rubbing briefly as he made a thinking sound. He tipped his hat back with his other hand. "Hmm..." His eyes wandered down then back up. "Your belly button?" He smirked, purposefully trying to guess wrong.

 

Hanzo’s lips pursed. "Are you sure you want that to be your first guess?

 

Jesse stroked up, giving Hanzo's inner thigh a squeeze, getting closer. He chuckled. "No..." He looked down at his chest. "How about there?"

 

"Where?" Hanzo’s eyes gleamed.

 

Jesse leaned close to his ear. "Your fucking amazing nipples...."

 

Hanzo laughed breathily. His nose brushed Jesse's cheek as he looked downward. He started lifting his own shirt, pausing just after the bottom hem passed his belly button… revealing a sterling silver piercing.

 

Jesse’s blood surged. "Uhn... goddamn..." Immediately he reached for it, brushing his fingers and hands over the warm metal, gently. He kissed Hanzo's ear. "Well, I guessed one..." He chuckled.

 

Hanzo flushed with pleasure, smiling. He lifted his shirt higher, revealing his silver barbell nipple piercings.

 

Jesse's hand slid up, and he looked down. His breath left him, and his face flushed. "Hahh-- hmhhnn..." He chuckled and let his hand feel out that amazing, kinky-ass texture. "Fuck..." He kissed the scruffy hollow of Hanzo's cheek.

 

Hanzo's skin prickled as Jesse's fingertips carefully examined his pierced nipples, the music throbbing around them. Hanzo kissed his lips. "You get one more guess..."

 

Jesse kissed him back, relishing in it for a long while, his hands brushing and teasing Hanzo's pierced skin. Jesse had gotten closer, a knee snaked between Hanzo's legs. He broke the kiss, saliva trailing, and he huffed. "You got one more?" His head was swimming.

 

"I do..." He tickled up and down Jesse's abs.

 

Jesse dragged Hanzo into his lap, humping up into him. He squeezed Hanzo’s waist, and smiled into his eyes. "Mm... I can already see the one on your ear... your nose... How about down south?" He rubbed his bulge beneath Hanzo's.

 

"Mmh... Getting warmer..." Hanzo kissed Jesse's lips, crotch practically buzzing. "But where?"

 

Jesse licked his lips, and his head tilted. "That depends on if you got them for you... or for me..." He squeezed Hanzo's ass.

 

"It's for me..." said Hanzo. "But I'm sure you'll enjoy it too...when you're playing around down there..."

 

"Oh, hoh..." Jesse rolled up into him. "I still got two guesses." He baited, knowing he only had one left.

 

"If you guess right, we'll have to go somewhere private." Hanzo lowered his head to start kissing Jesse's neck.

 

Jesse took his hat off before it could fall. His other hand scooted along the part between Hanzo's buttocks, rubbing. He whispered into Hanzo's ear. "Your perineum?" One of the few fancy words that he knew.

 

"Wow, Jesse..." Hanzo kissed his jaw. "You're good at this game." He brushed his nose along Jesse's cheekbone until they were looking at each other face to face. "Let's go home so you can claim your prize..."

 

Jesse chuckled again. "Guess I might have been fibbin' a bit about being a bad guesser, honey..."

 

Hanzo touched their noses together. "Just how many times have you imagined me with piercings before this?"

 

Jesse giggled, squeezing and rubbing Hanzo’s ass. “I dunno… acuppleo’ times…”

 

“Just a couple, hm?” Hanzo’s eyes narrowed as he peered into Jesse’s.  “I’m sure you imagine me in all kinds of scenarios…”  He batted his tongue on Jesse’s cheek.

 

Jesse purred with that little metal ball brushing his cheek. “Mmm… well, most of the time, I don’t _have_ to imagine… the way you play dressup…”

 

Hanzo felt his face get hotter.  “I like keeping my man satisfied.”  He kissed where he had just licked.  “Did you enjoy those photos while I was away?”

 

“Mm… which photos, darlin’?” He was starting to get a little too excited, still tipsy… fuck he had missed Hanzo. He could fuck him right in this booth. Jesse huffed. “Unh… I could fuck you right in this booth…”

 

Hanzo smiled.  “I could almost let you.”  He gave Jesse’s lips a slow, languishing kiss.  It broke with a squeak.  “Let’s go home, lover.”

 

Jesse couldn’t let him get away. He clutched Hanzo’s head, pulling him into a deeper kiss, swirling their tongues together. He groaned and huffed into his babylove’s mouth, so happy, so drunk, so thrilled to have him back.

“Mmmhn--” he spoke between their lips mashing together. “--We gotta--” _Smooch._ “ _\--fuck--_ ” _Suck._ “--gunna be walkin’ home with a big fat boner--” He laughed.

 

“Fuck where?”  Hanzo kissed back, huffing. “ _Here?_ ”

 

“ _No!_ ” Jesse’s voice spiked with a drunken chuckle. “Just… gimme a couple…” he shifted, trying to sit up again. “So hard… to stay off of you…” He nuzzled Hanzo’s nose.

 

Hanzo drew back enough to get the two of them untangled.  He leaned back against the tall booth seat, feeling buzzed--and not from the whiskey.  “Make no mistake,” he said, voice thickening with lust.  “We are absolutely going to fuck when we get home.”

 

Jesse downed his water once they had peeled off each other, though he kept his arm around Hanzo’s shoulder. He peered over at Hanzo as he gulped, glad a walk would make him more sober.

“Mm.” He swallowed. “You look like a real bad boy when you say that.” He grinned.

 

Laughing, Hanzo squeezed Jesse’s hand.  “Let’s go… so I can act like one too.”  He shifted out of the booth, giving Jesse a tug.

 

*************************

 

It wasn’t too cold in LA. That twenty minute walk felt _a lot_ better with Hanzo under his arm. He was grateful it wasn’t raining. Jesse mumbled something about that and the temperature, and he felt Hanzo chuckle under him. But most of the walk was in silence, well, listening to the noise of the road. Jesse felt his heart beating in time with his wobbly steps, Hanzo holding him steady as they moved along. He looked so different, but somehow, still the same. Something about him had changed though. Like… he looked less sorry to be there. Not that he ever looked _sorry_... But there was this way he had of carrying himself before, that was like an apology written on the bottom of a note, small because you ran out of room. Could have missed it, if you weren’t looking. But Jesse was drunk and just barely beginning to sober up by the time that 20 minute walk was over and they had murmured a few special nothings to each other. Jesse paused at the bottom of their stairs, his lashes heavy, his hands caressing over Hanzo’s red ears.

“How about you come up to my place… My boyfriend won’t know.” He joked.

 

Hanzo’s eyes fluttered at the caress, his lips parting.  “Is your place warm?”  He stuck his hands into Jesse’s butt pockets.  “It’s cold out here.”

 

Jesse hummed, closing the space between their bodies. His hands smoothed down Hanzo’s back. His eyes glanced over those piercings, hypnotized. “Not as cold as Japan…” He smirked.

 

“Mm,” Hanzo sounded in agreement.  He lifted his chin, bringing their lips closer.  “That hot, American blood of yours has a way of warming me up so nicely.”

 

Jesse shook his head, nosing Hanzo’s cheek, then his nose. “Gunna make you sweat later…” He kissed Hanzo before pulling him up toward the stairs. “How was Japan?”

 

“It was fine… beautiful.  And I got to have my favorite foods.” He took the steps with Jesse.  “Always a little weird being back there though.  But the mission was a success.  At least overall.”  He unlocked their door.

 

Jesse stayed behind him, rubbing his crotch on Hanzo’s ass as he moved. He made an affirming sound. “S-sorry if it’s… mah-messy… I tried--” he cleared his throat. “--not the same when you’re not here…” he mumbled.

 

“You can help me clean it after Christmas.”  He locked the door behind them, grunting as he tried to turn around.  Jesse was glued to him, clinging like a koala bear.  “Can hardly move with you like this, Jesse.”

 

“Not my fault we’re snuggling cuz of the winter.” Jesse said with a grin.  
  


“I blame that warm body of yours.”  Hanzo tilted his head back on Jesse’s shoulder.

 

Jesse grinned, looking down at Hanzo’s lips, “I blame you for havin’ a body that’s just made for me to touch it…”  
  


Hanzo chuckled softly.  “I should get another tattoo. It'll say _, specially made for Jesse_."

 

“Hh-hmn… right here?” He touched where a tramp stamp would go.

 

“Mm.” Hanzo nodded, smiling at him.

 

Jesse pressed right on him, squeezing his hips then his ass. “We’re home now… Can I get my reward for guessing right?”

 

“Hell yes, you can.” Hanzo turned around, their chests pressing together, and kissed Jesse’s lips.  “Come and claim it, stud.”

 

Jesse grinned. “I love it when you call me that.” He tucked his hands into the hem of Hanzo’s pants and rubbed as he kissed him deeply.

 

Hanzo hummed softly in the embrace of Jesse's lips. He wiggled his tongue inside to tease Jesse's mouth, rubbing and squeezing his shoulders.

 

Jesse groaned as he felt that metal on his teeth and mouth. His hands gripped Hanzo’s ass and squeezed as blood rushed to his pelvis. He pulled back with a suck. “What other surprises you got for me, baby?” He tickled his tongue on Hanzo’s lip.

 

Hanzo’s eyes squinted with pleasure. "Surprises..." He nibbled Jesse’s lips. "I'm full of surprises." He looked into Jesse's eyes. "I've gotta keep my man entertained, don't I?"

 

Jesse dragged him back to the bedroom and plopped down with a grunt on the bed, Hanzo on his lap. He shoved his hands up Hanzo’s shirt, feeling his belly, the piercing. “I never want you gone for that long again. Uhhn… honey…”

 

Hanzo smiled, brows cinching.  "Did you miss me that much?"  He pet Jesse’s face and hair.

 

Jesse smiled up at him gently. “It ain’t hard for me to miss this perfect body…” He slid his hands up to Hanzo’s chest and let his fingers play there. His face drew closer to Hanzo’s. “This beautiful mind…”

 

Hanzo’s belly and nipples tingled as Jesse's hands danced up to his chest and fondled there. His heart thumped. "I missed you too, my Jesse." He brushed their noses. "I missed hearing your voice... missed feeling your hands and your lips..." He stroked over Jesse's hands and kissed him.

 

His heart fluttered as Hanzo spoke and gave him that kiss. He closed his eyes and reveled in their kissing lips, Hanzo’s warming, eroticised body in his hands. He stroked the barbells admiringly, their kiss deepening. He huffed into Hanzo’s mouth, feeling loved and hungry. “Ahh, sweetheart, honey love…” He pushed Hanzo’s shirt up, to get it over his head.

 

Hanzo helped him gather up his shirt and stripped, dropping the it to the floor. He paused, giving Jesse time and room enough to admire the piercings.

 

Jesse bit his lip and chuckled at the sight of that flushed skin, raised where it was pierced and tingling. He was giddy at the sight, his face reddening. “Ooo-wu— Hanners—” He dove forward and started kissing, his feet kicking a little like a kid who just unwrapped a present.  
  


A giggle escaped Hanzo, his nipples ticklish under those butterfly kisses. "Jesse..." He writhed a little, his chin pressing to his shoulder.

 

Jesse gave one a tug with his teeth, loving Hanzo’s gasp, and he looked up at him with narrow eyes. He lapped at it, drooling a lot from the taste of the metal and how turned on he was getting with Hanzo wrapped up in his arms. Jesse looked up at him. “Hanzo…”

 

"Ahh--" Hanzo's lashes fluttered as Jesse experimented, playing more with his piercings. His member throbbed, quickly growing in his pants from the stimulation and the sight of Jesse tonguing him. Jesse's face was incredible, drooling, drunk with lust. "Mm?"

 

Jesse smiled. “I’m so hard up…” He slid his hands down Hanzo’s naked back, pressing down on his hips to give a roll up into Hanzo’s crotch. “Hn…” He licked his other nipple.

 

"Huhh..." Hanzo smiled. "Me too..." He grinded a little against Jesse's abdomen while his lover tasted his other nipple. "Ah, my tits feel so good..."

 

“Mm… they taste good too…” Jesse brought one hand to Hanzo’s front and cupped down under his crotch, rubbing firmly back and forth as he nipped, his teeth clicking on the metal. He gives a noisy suck and squeezed Hanzo’s crotch.

 

Hanzo shuddered, gasping with bliss from the dual sensations. "Jeh... Jesse..." That sucking mouth over his raised nip felt so good. And that hand, cupping and squeezing his package... "Oh babe, I love it..."

 

Jesse’s mouth continued to make Hanzo’s nipples redder as he unbuttoned his lover’s pants. He stripped them off with a momentary glance down, revealing that sexy-as-hell underwear as the pants slid down Hanzo’s thighs. Jesse smiled. “Uhh, babydoll you wanted me to see…” He kneaded Hanzo’s cock through that black fabric.

 

Hanzo huffed, starting to sweat a little, feeling so hot even without a shirt and pants. "Mm." He nodded. "The one on my t'aint… and..." He held Jesse's face in his hands. "There is one more I didn't tell you about."

 

Jesse’s face reddened. He blinked, growling. “Yeah?” He was tingling all over.

 

Hanzo smiled. He got up from Jesse's lap and stood to give him an eye level view of his crotch. Hanzo guided his penis out of his tight, ultra-low rise briefs and held it straight up against his splashdown, giving Jesse a full view of the frenum piercing. A tiny, stainless steel barbell shaped just like an old west revolver, right under the head of his dick.

 

Jesse whistled. He licked his lips and brushed the back of his knuckle on that piercing before letting his finger and thumb give it a gentle spin. “Goddamn.” He looked up, “Goddamn.”

 

Hanzo moistened his lips, holding as still as he could while Jesse examined the little gun on his "gun." The flesh tingled under Jesse's careful touch. "Got this one especially for you, my gunslinger."

 

Jesse's grin spread. He was happier than a kid on Christmas. He shook with lust as he cupped Hanzo's hips. "Anyone ever tell you that you're the hottest thing on two legs?" He leaned forward, taking a deep inhale of Hanzo's smell. "Fuck." He kissed Hanzo's tip, his puckered foreskin. Jesse gasped and inhaled to suck Hanzo into his lips.

 

Jesse's reaction only made him harder. Hanzo shuddered as Jesse sucked him in, ass clenching. "Hahh... mmhhh…”

  
Keeping his mouth around Hanzo's cock, Jesse tickled his tongue on that silver, pistol shaped barbell. He waited to hear his man moan before he sucked and bobbed his head, his hands wandering to Hanzo's ass. He pet lightly, a contrast to the firm pull of his mouth.

 

"Hnnnhh..." Hanzo winced with bliss, his abs rolling. "Fuuuhh...uhhh..." He stroked Jesse's hair, flushed and sweating as his lover tongued his piercing and caressed his buttocks. "Jesse... my sexy man..." He jerked his hips a little, a few quick thrusts before holding back again. "... my hot stud..."

 

Jesse held still, his mouth wide and throat open for Hanzo's thrusting. His fingers cupped into the part of Hanzo's buttocks as he took it. When Hanzo was still again, Jesse lanced forward and took him deep, encouraged by his words and how good he tasted. That metal could’ve burned on his throat.  He hummed as he slid off, looking up at Hanzo. "If you wanna rev me up..." His finger lifted to play with Hanzo's foreskin, circling underneath it, on the crown of his dick. "... to fuck you all night... you've gotta be ready, honey..." He gave the frenum piercing a little tug.

 

"Ahh--" Hanzo's lashes batted at that naughty pull on his barbell. "Hnnn... Jesse... push me, baby." He stroked Jesse's neck. "I want you to fuck me like it's my birthday."

 

He continued to rub and tug on that little pistol. "Well, it's almost Christmas." Jesse chuckled before dipping his head down again and muttering on Hanzo's cock. "Jesus' birthday..." He plunged down with a suck.

 

Hanzo moaned, smiling. "I'm getting my present--ahh--early?"

 

Jesse made a confirming sound and brought his hand down between Hanzo's legs to rub and tease his pair, looking for that promised piercing as he bobbed his head, sucking hard.

 

"Mmm... nnuhh..." Hanzo tensed with excitement as Jesse got closer to his guiche piercings, that little trio of D-rings. He could feel Jesse sucking the precum from his urethra. "Gentle back there..." he huffed.

 

Jesse stroked gently, searching. He pulled back on Hanzo's cock, just licking, his tongue swirling slowly. His eyes widened as he found not one, not two, but three rings with his fingers, stroking down then up again, the metal clicking on his nails. Jesse's dick jerked in his pants and oozed with precum. He shuddered and kissed Hanzo's belly button ring. "Huhn... honey..." He carefully explored each one. "... goddamn you make me horny."

 

"Hnnhhh... nuhhh..." Hanzo's anus twitched as Jesse's fingertips examined each ring. "You too... ahhh..." His fingers stroked and tickled Jesse's cheeks lovingly. "They're three little presents for the both of us." His thumb traced his partner's lips. "One for our past... one for our present..." He gazed down into Jesse's eyes "... and one for our future."

 

Jesse looked at him lovingly. "Hanners..." He took Hanzo's hand and kissed it. "You're killing me." Jesse put Hanzo's hand over his chest. Pulling him down, he laid back on the bed and scooted. "I love you, baby. I missed you so much."

 

Hanzo mounted him, riding his strong, thick lover as Jesse scooted back on their bed. Hanzo melted over him as Jesse laid back and kissed his lips, chest tight and heart pounding. "I missed you too..." He kissed him harder. "I missed my Jesse..."

 

Jesse rolled his body as they kissed, his hands snaked over Hanzo's back and ass. He brought his clothed thigh up for Hanzo to grind on between his legs. Jesse gripped and squeezed Hanzo's ass as he huffed into his mouth.

 

Hanzo grunted softly as he nudged his member against Jesse's thigh, taking that invitation. Love pounded through Hanzo's veins, giving him a deep flush. Unable to take it anymore, he wriggled out of his pulled-down briefs, baring himself completely. "Jesse..." Taking Jesse's hands in both of his, he rolled slowly back between Jesse's legs. He rested on his curled spine, thighs splayed, still holding Jesse's scalding hands, their arms stretched out.

 

Jesse almost came as he watched Hanzo wriggle, those amazing hips swaying. That layer gone, Jesse couldn’t help but move with him, feeling completely enthralled, like nothing else existed except this body right in front of him. Jesse took in the view, his pants painfully tight. He couldn’t make anything but gurgling, incoherent noises. Those metal rings are such a stark contrast to the flushed flesh they pierced, like an invitation, and Jesse just wanted to go there. He rolled his lips together, and his hips gave an instinctual roll too. He blinked quickly and looked into Hanzo's eyes, his own completely blurred by lust. He let go of Hanzo's hands to hastily tug at his belt buckle.

 

Hanzo watched Jesse, breath thick and eyelids weighted with lust at the sight of his partner so overcome. The clink of Jesse's belt buckle sent a thrill through his blood. Fuck, he wanted Jesse so much... his big, sexy, adorable, beautiful bear. He couldn’t resist enticing Jesse further... Biting his lip, Hanzo reached down between his own legs and started batting his fingertip up and down his guiche piercings, even giving the rings a soft flick. "Hahh--"

 

Jesse laughed, just barely getting his belt open. "W-Wait--" He opened his fly with a hasty, noisy yank on his zipper. He grunted and got his pants down his hips. "Fucking tight-ass pants--"

 

Hanzo laughed too, watching Jesse all flustered and struggling. "I like those pants..."

 

Jesse's brows raised, shrugging. "I know you do, that's why I wore ‘em." He tangled on Hanzo's legs as he finally got them down his ankles, kicking to get them off. "Ahh, finally free." Jesse adjusted his cock to a more comfortable position in his boxer briefs. They were green and red, with mistletoe on the front. He grabbed Hanzo's hips and dragged him closer with a growl, still in his plaid shirt and socks. " _Dozo_ , sug." He chuckled.

 

Hanzo laughed at the sight of those _ridiculous_ boxer briefs. Oh, his Jesse. Hanzo reached down to tickle over the mistletoe. "Mmm... what's this Jesse?" He cocked his head teasingly.

 

He beamed, caressing one of Hanzo's nipples. "Mistletoe... do you wanna kiss it?"

 

"Mistletoe? _Sou desu ka?_ " (Is that so?)

He rolled up and curled forward to get to Jesse's crotch. " _Chu_ ," (kiss) he murmured teasingly, planting his lips on Jesse's member.

 

Jesse caressed a hand on Hanzo's back. He pulled that hand up and back through Hanzo's _sexy as hell_ undercut, undoing his little messy bun. "Unhf... _motto motto..._ " (more more) he mumbled, hands playing in Hanzo's hair.

 

He felt his hair come undone in Jesse's fingers. "Hnnh..." Hanzo kissed up and down the shape of Jesse's package, giving a suck and a nibble on the head.

 

Jesse was sweating in his shirt. He gasped at that nibble. He moved Hanzo's hair so it fell over one shoulder. He couldn't help but get his hands back on that amazing chest, loving the feeling of that metal as he flicked it. His abdomen clenched. "Ohn, Han, baby, sit on my face..." he swallowed, "I wanna eat those piercings. Fuck. I love you." The words just tumbled, and Jesse slid onto his back. He blushed deeply down to his neck.

 

Hanzo purred against his lover's crotch as Jesse tweaked and flicked his nipple piercings, totally enamoured with them. He huffed as Jesse spilled those naughty words, those sweet words. " _Aishiteru..._ " (I love you…) He snaked up Jesse's body to kiss his heart. " _Aishiteru_ , baby." He gave Jesse's nipple a soft bite through his shirt and smiled up at him while he teased the other one. He gave Jesse a few more kisses before sliding up farther to let his stud eat him out.

 

Jesse groaned when Hanzo gave him those love bites over his clothes. He huffed as Hanzo got over him, those beautiful thighs of his flexed and ready. Fuck, this was a first class view. Jesse breathed in Hanzo’s always fresh as a daisy smell, just tinged by the start of their sex with that lustful musk. Three rings… what an undercover mission. The thought of what Hanzo had to do and why he had to get these was kinky as hell, and Jesse’s stomach tightened with jealousy at the thought of someone else seeing these, touching him here. His fingers pried Hanzo’s ass open and he nosed Hanzo’s pair, his tongue reaching to flick that top ring.

 

"Ah-- _Ahhh!_ "Jesse's fingers went deep, opening him up without even fooling around. He gaped as that tongue flicked his top ring, teasing the skin that held the piercing and all those millions of nerve endings. "Mm--yes..."

 

Jesse rubbed on Hanzo’s p-spot as he prodded up and down those rings with his tongue. His cock twitched in his underwear, soaking it with precum. Fuck, fuck, FUCK. His trembling thighs came up as he slid a little, to get his mouth on Hanzo’s hole as he popped his finger out. “Unnhh, hmhh—“ He cupped his lips over it and sucked.

 

Hanzo was panting, clipped moans and grunts escaping him as the tips of Jesse's tongue played in his ring and those fingers found his 'easy button.' "Fhh--" it took everything out of him not to cum all over Jesse's hair. "Ahh--" He shuddered. That mouth… sucking his hole... "Your mouth--ahh… your mouth is so hot..." He winced, gaping with pleasure.

 

Jesse ran his hands down the underside of Hanzo’s thighs, following those tendons. His nose prodded those rings. He moved his mouth up to tug on the first one he found, happy to be sweating beneath the love of his life. His hands scored up and down Hanzo’s legs.

 

"Ahh--bad man." Hanzo chuckled breathily as Jesse tugged on that ring. " _Dame..._ " (bad…) He grinned with pleasure, giving his own cock a stroke.

 

Jesse gasped and slid up so he could see Hanzo’s face. He slipped his hand around so he could lick his fingers. He sucked and licked them sloppily. He put them back under Hanzo’s ass, stroking his hole. “ _Dame?_ ” He pushed his fingers in with a smile.

 

"Oowuhh... _dame_ ," Hanzo breathed, those wet fingers sliding in so nicely. "Hahh..."  He tipped his head back.

 

Jesse smiled as he saw Hanzo flood with pleasure. He pushed his fingers down to where he knew Hanzo liked it— that cute place Jesse called his “easy button.” How could one man be so lusty but adorable at the same time? Watching those rings shake on his skin, his pert nipples, Jesse took his other hand and caressed up Hanzo’s trail of piercings, the middle of his sack, to grab that cock from Hanzo’s hand and put it back in his mouth. He licked it like a popsicle, watching Hanzo’s face as he fingered him.

 

Hanzo's pelvis shuddered as Jesse stroked up his little ladder of rings and handled his package. He reveled in those wet, lewd sounds as Jesse licked and sucked. His scrotum felt so goddamn tight. Sweat broke out on his brow and chest. "Baby... let me come please..."

 

Jesse swirled inside Hanzo’s hole, giving that easy button a break. He pulled his mouth off and rubbed his cheek on Hanzo’s cock, that little silver pistol scratching his beard. “Hn… Come in my mouth…” He brushed his lips back and forth on Hanzo’s tip before taking it deep and swallowing.

 

"Fuhhh--fuck... Jesse..." Hanzo strained. His penis shuddered and splurted hard into Jesse’s throat, so hard that Hanzo gave a cry.

 

Jesse groaned as Hanzo’s load went down his throat. He swallowed, straining on that metal a little as it hit his epiglottal, but he forced Hanzo’s cock deeper and gulped as he felt it spurt back again. When he felt Hanzo relax, he pulled back, but there was more. Jesse opened his lips again and took the little jumps from Hanzo’s cock into his mouth. He was sloppy with lust and groaned as he did it, not leaving Hanzo’s prostate unattended. When Hanzo finally finished, Jesse gave both his spot and his cock some languishing strokes, to ease him out of his orgasm. He smiled up at Hanzo, lips dripping with cum. “ _Ippai dechatta…_ ” (A lot came out...)

 

"Ahh--nhh--muhh--uhh--" Fuck, he was cumming so much! And Jesse just kept downing it--one shot after the other. Hanzo's head swam as he finished, chin lifting up toward the ceiling, mouth agape. His breath left him in a half-sigh, half-moan as his cock, all out of rounds for the moment, began to sink. Panting, he scooted back toward Jesse's stomach, those fingers slipping free of his hole. He grabbed Jesse's hands and brought them to his chest to massage his tits in the afterglow. He rocked his hips over Jesse's abs, swirling and rolling his balls on that hot, hairy skin.

 

Jesse obliged his lover, watching those hot as fuck piercings gleam. Hanzo was sweating and flushed in the afterglow. His hair clung to his neck and shoulders. Jesse grunted as he felt that ladder on his lover's perineum tickle his hair. His hands squeezed Hanzo's tits greedily, like a kid handling toys. He angled his hips up to thrust into the air, huffing. His whole body was tingling with the thrill. "Nhh... hnn... I missed you--huh--"

 

Hanzo's eyes fluttered, his gaze sweeping adoringly over his lover's body. Jesse couldn't stop saying it--how much he'd missed him. Hanzo felt a twinge of guilt in his chest. "No more long missions, Jesse." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Jesse's lips. "It's too much... I miss you too, and I don't like leaving you all alone." Hanzo gave him another kiss.

 

Jesse’s heart skipped a few beats at Hanzo’s promise. He clutched Hanzo by his shoulders. He kissed back, eyes widening with surprise. “Mm. You sure, honey?” He looked into Hanzo’s eyes. “You’re… you’re more independent than I am… It’s okay…” He lied about that last bit. He missed Hanzo so much on that first day he had drunk himself silly. It had only gotten worse. And no amount of self service to pictures of his hotty filled that gap.

 

Hanzo's brows cinched. He got close, brushing Jesse with another kiss. "Jesse." Hanzo spoke right against his lips. "It's hard for both of us." He nuzzled Jesse's forehead. "I'm not complete without my Jesse."

 

Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders. He smiled, nuzzling him back. “My Hanzo.” He brushed his lips to his lover’s, his hand brushing beneath his hair, feeling that undercut before he deepened the kiss.

 

Hanzo kissed Jesse back just as deeply, to make up for all those days and nights they couldn't kiss each other.  It just hadn't felt right falling asleep without a goodnight kiss. Jesse _always_ kissed him goodnight, whether they’d fucked or not. When the kiss broke naturally, Hanzo stroked Jesse's face and gazed into his eyes. "Come in me, babe." His heart pounded. "Welcome me home." He smiled.

 

Jesse’s heart was really pounding by the time they finished kissing. He could feel Hanzo kissing him for all the months they couldn’t and goddammit Jesse was trying to show him too. How could he look and feel so sweet and hot at the same time it… it almost wasn’t fair except for that fact that Hanzo was his. Jesse cupped Hanzo’s head, smiling back. “Mhhn… You spoil me rotten, sug.” He gave Hanzo one last kiss before lifting his hands away to let Hanzo get in any position he wanted.

 

"I like to." Still smiling, Hanzo grabbed the lube from the nightstand next to Jesse's side of the bed. It had been sitting right there, no doubt helping Jesse through some self-service. The bottle was more than half empty. He scooted down Jesse's body until Jesse's hard-on curved up in front of him in easy reach. He squirted lube into his hand and began gently rubbing it over the crown of Jesse's thick, dewing penis. "Ohhh, I missed this dick..." He curled his fingers around and started rubbing quickly up and down, his hand making wet, slippery sounds on the shaft. "Ahh..." He slowed down momentarily and gave it a soft tug. His touch resumed speed, like a teenage boy furiously beating off.  "I missed all the things you do to me with it." Breath thick with arousal, he shifted upward, aligning the fold of his asscheeks with Jesse's tip. He touched Jesse's member to help guide it into position, and then he spread his cheek to the side and lowered down slowly.

 

Hanzo no doubt noticed how much lube he had used. He saw that look. That look Hanzo got when he noticed things. He looked like such a bad boy now, but here he was, being sweet and sexy as all getout. “Hngh!” Jesse clenched up, his head rolling back as Hanzo fisted his rod to a full stand, that hand practiced and knowing on Jesse’s well-loved shaft. That tug made Jesse salivate, and his drool spilled over his lips as Hanzo slid into position. Jesse clawed his lover’s thighs, his hair wet on his forehead. His brow cinched as their flesh met, feeling that initial resistance. Jesse always held his breath in this moment, when they stopped being two people and finally, _finally_ became one. His hands tightened as Hanzo lowered himself, till he reached that point where Hanzo’s ass squeezed his cock. “Ahh—ff—“ Jesse’s eyes closed. “Hanz—“

 

Hanzo's eyes closed too. His head rolled back as he reveled in the deep claim of Jesse's member. He squeezed his walls as tight as he could to give that beautiful dick a hug. " _Mmmhh_..."

 

Jesse gasped as Hanzo closed as tight as a virgin around him. It made him clench up so tight he was brought to a sit. He wanted to be close. He wrapped his arms around Hanzo, looked into his eyes with more lust and admiration than he thought he could feel. His thighs lifted to Hanzo’s back. He wanted Hanzo to be surrounded by him, to feel no separation between them two. “Hnn… Hanzo…” With a tilt of his head, Jesse began to move his hips.

 

Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse as he felt his big, sweet lover's body enclose him. Before they’d ever met, he never could've imagined sex this affectionate and intimate. He loved the feeling of Jesse being his everything, of giving everything to Jesse. He huffed as Jesse began to thrust.  "Jesse..." he whispered. "Mmh! Jesse!"

 

“Hahh—hwuhh—ahh—“ Hanzo was all around him, they were melting together, completely. It felt so good Jesse thought he was going to melt all over their bed-spread. Jesse’s hands lavished over Hanzo’s incredible back as he put his forehead to Hanzo’s brow, breathing in his gasps, pumping his hips in slow rolls. He closed his eyes and kissed Hanzo’s lips, continuing to thrust.

 

Hanzo pressed back on Jesse's forehead and returned his kiss tenderly. His fingertips scored the back of Jesse's shoulders, his body bobbing with the movement of Jesse's hips. His lover's lubed penis rubbed so wonderfully, the swollen head catching along his ridges. There was simply no goddamn replacement for the real thing. He huffed Jesse's name between kisses, feverish and happy.

 

Jesse chuckled as his Hanners kept gasping his name. He answered one with a “yes.” Then a “yes Hanzo.” Then a “Loves you.” Jesse’s hands reached down to cup Hanzo’s ass, holding it up, and he gave a growl before practically benching his boyfriend and digging his cock in like a jackhammer.

 

' _Loves you._ '

"Hahh!" Hanzo smiled, his lips glancing on Jesse's bearded jaw. " _Ahhh..._ " Jesse was digging... right against his P-spot... Fuck, it made him lightheaded. That infamous “easy button.” His hips shuddered, his goods tingling explosively. "Im cumming dry!" he gasped, eyes tearing.

 

Jesse giggled with ecstasy and smooched his Hanzo right beneath his jaw, nibbling his neck in this tender, stubbly, place. He listened to Hanzo moan, not easing up until he felt Hanzo collapse after that dry orgasm. Jesse leaned into him, his hips lancing, before he went back to slow, deep rolls in and out. Each push was met with resistance. Jesse growled and grunted. “Nhh—fuck—getting closer—“

 

Hanzo moaned and huffed, delirious with gratification as Jesse fucked and fucked him. He rubbed and squeezed Jesse's hairy pecs, lips broken apart in an O-face he just couldn't control. Those slow, undulating thrusts were like the best kind of torture.

 

Looking up at Hanzo’s face. Oh, that did it. There was nothing in the world like it. The look of the man he loved orgasming. Jesse smiled, and his hands squeezed that solid ass. He pushed deeply and held himself there, his brow furrowing as he felt that rush to his cock. “Ah—hahh—Coming—“ He groaned as he spurted into Hanzo’s hole, filling the deepest part of him, at his invitation, taking as long as he could to look into those starry eyes.

 

Hanzo gasped as that hot flood spread inside him. He loved letting Jesse feel this good, letting him cum with no rules. "Jehh--" His wincing eyes took in Jesse's elated face, that shot-through-the-heart look in those eyes.

 

Jesse didn’t let him say one more word before he kissed Hanzo’s lips, holding him close. He leaned back, pulling Hanzo with him on the bed. He kissed and kissed, hands wandering as he felt Hanzo’s weight on him, his warm, metal pierced cock and nipples. His hands scored hurriedly all over that body he adored. “Hhn— _Aishiteru_ —“ He muttered before kissing Hanzo again. They were still connected.

 

Hanzo's body lit up with those quick caresses all over him, like his skin was humming with approval. He could feel their flesh straining in this new position, but he held on, kissing Jesse back. He loved it when Jesse spoke Japanese to him, expressing himself for his lover in Hanzo's mother tongue. Hanzo murmured it back to him, his heart thundering against Jesse's.

 

“Ahhh… babylove…” The grip on his shaft was shallow, but Jesse couldn’t resist grabbing that ass again to give it a few more thrusts. He was bent up and back in this position and Hanzo was draped over him like his favorite blanket. He huffed.

 

"Mmh!" Jesse was still going. Oh, that man... Hanzo gave another teasing squeeze around Jesse's cock. "Nnh--"

 

Jesse chuckled and eased up, murmuring. “Sorry, sorry…” He dragged his hips down and pulled out with a pop and gasp. He had to put his fingers there, right on Hanzo’s hole, to rub and feel it come out. He smiled at Hanzo as he did it. “You just make me so fucking horny….”

 

Hanzo's anus twitched without the big girth to stretch it. The rub of Jesse's fingers there felt so naughty and delicious. Hanzo smiled back at him. "And you, me." He nipped Jesse's lips.

 

“Mmm. Did you think about me while you were in Japan?” He knew Hanzo had, but it was such a fun question to ask while he was trying to rub his cum out of his boyfriend’s ass.

 

Hanzo grunted in amusement. Jesse was needy--but in the cute way. "All the damn time."

 

He glanced down. “Wish you could have sent me some video with those piercings when they were still sensitive.” Rub, rub, rub.

 

"Mhh--" He twitched, ticklish at the teasing swirl of Jesse's finger. "I have videos... pictures..." He touched their noses together. "But I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

 

“Ooo… it was such a good surprise…” Jesse stroked back and forth slowly, waiting for it. “I haven’t come that hard since you left.”

 

Hanzo's brow pinched, his core tightening. His breath hitched.  His ass was just about ready to expel that cum... "Jesse--the cum-- _uhh!_ " It spilled out.

 

Jesse smiled, brushing his nose to Hanzo’s cheek as he swirled the pads of his fingers in his load, coming right out. He hummed, rubbing Hanzo’s sweet, wet cunt. He waited for more to ooze out before he stroked down and rubbed it over those piercings. “Sweet Jesus… I filled you up…”

 

Hanzo panted, his cheeks flushed scarlet. He licked his lips, perineum pulsing as Jesse toyed down there. "Looks like your dick missed me too." He smiled.

 

Jesse almost licked his teeth in pleasure. God, he had missed the banter. “It always misses you…” He brought his fingers, coated in his own cum, right up to Hanzo’s mouth. He wanted to see that piercing lick, feel that ball of metal.

 

Hanzo narrowed his eyes as Jesse offered those fingers glazed in cum. "Oh? You brought me a snack, you bad man?" He chuckled under his breath. He let his pierced tongue slide out and lap at Jesse's middle finger a few times for a first taste. "Mm... _snack-u_..." He enveloped Jesse's fingers in his lips, the saltiness awakening his tastebuds.

 

Jesse watched, enraptured by that tongue and Hanzo's eyes as he licked, his fingertips stimulated by the metal, warm, but such a smooth contrasting texture to Hanzo's tongue. It tickled, and Jesse laughed, his free hand cupping Hanzo's ass. "Mmm..." he made a long yummy noise and felt some life come back to his softening cock, trapped under Hanzo's splashdown. He wanted to ask why Hanzo had to get these piercings. His curiosity was driving him wild but missions were missions. He couldn't have Hanzo compromise sensitive information. He curled his fingers into the bottom of that mouth. "Feels good..."

 

Hanzo hummed around Jesse's fingers, loving the feeling of Jesse's cock pulsing on his skin.  His eyes closed briefly with pleasure as Jesse played on his piercing. Hanzo stroked down Jesse's front to the bottom of his shirt and pushed it up past his nipples. Sticking his chest out, he rubbed his nipples on Jesse's, teasing his lover with the piercings.

 

"Unhf... ooo..." Jesse made an excited grunt, and his hand squeezed on Hanzo's ass. It wasn't long before his nipples were pert, scratched and standing with the teasing of Hanzo's piercings. His fingers twitched at the new pleasure. Jesse looked there. "Awhh... I love your fucking tiddies..." He grinned. "Didn't think they could get any better."

 

Hanzo pulled off Jesse's fingers, sucking them clean. He huffed, looking down to enjoy the kinky sight of their pert nips catching on each other, the piercing poking and rubbing Jesse. Hanzo smiled. "I love that you love them."

 

Jesse leaned up to kiss Hanzo's face, his hands going to the buttons on his shirt. "Help me get this off, sug." He started to unbutton, rubbing his dick down to tickle Hanzo's.

 

Hanzo's hands moved in to help with the buttons, his shaft tingling wonderfully as Jesse rubbed on it with his. They smooched at each other's faces as each button popped free. Hanzo spread the shirt open and gently slipped it away from Jesse's shoulders. He paused to bow his head and kiss Jesse over the breastbone.

 

Jesse smiled at the received kiss, almost feeling reverent, despite their position. He kissed the crown of Hanzo's head in return before peeling off his shirtsleeves. With that gone, Jesse wrapped his thighs around Hanzo and started grinding.

 

Hanzo's arms enclosed Jesse, slipping under his hot neck to wrap around, holding them so close together. Being naked with Jesse was one of his favorite things in the world, literally his favorite pastime. He chuckled, gazing down warmly at his sweet lover as he grinded with him.

 

Jesse smiled warmly back. His hands caressed up and down Hanzo's back. "Yanno... this is my--Hnnh-- favorite thing to do..."

 

Hanzo beamed, heart fluttering. "Mine too." He kissed Jesse's lips. Those warm, caressing hands on his back felt so good... and his dick was throbbing. "My _favorit_ e..."

 

Jesse breathed, deeply, as deep as he felt this love in his body. Both his hands slid up, fingertips pushing into the valley that Hanzo’s back made for his spine, until they met his neck, then they spread, feeling that shaved skin before knotting in Hanzo’s hair. “Ahh… fuck I love you…” Jesse was hard up, gasping on Hanzo’s face. Everything felt so good— Hanzo’s nipples, his hair, his cock. Everything. Jesse kissed him back, his body cresting up like it was riding a wave and he started to roll. “Mhn!” He whined, turned on again.

 

A frenzy filled Hanzo's bloodstream, hearing Jesse's feelings boil and bubble over. He met his lover's rolling body with his, such a sweet hardness in his dick as they rubbed on each other. "I--hahh--I love--I love you, Jesse--" he huffed. "Hh-hhnnh--"

 

He could never get tired of hearing it. Of feeling this. Jesse bit his lip, feeling high from all of it. He could have cried. “Nh—hnn—haa— Hanzo—“ He smiled, dragging Hanzo’s hair up and down, back and forth.

 

Hanzo purred as Jesse's fingers raked in his hair, smoothing over that undercut and pulling on the longer strands. This whole night it felt like they were discovering each other all over again. It could never last long enough. "Babe… mmm..." Hanzo gave him a kiss. "...can we spoon?"

 

Jesse grinned, his chin tilting down to keep his lips close to Hanzo's. "I'll stand on my hands for you..." Kiss. "Whatever you want..." Kiss. He unknotted his hands from Hanzo's hair.

 

Hanzo chuckled, rubbing Jesse's chest. He slid off carefully and turned onto his side, hip to the mattress, offering Jesse his whole back side to snuggle.

 

If Jesse had known how much Hanzo loved spooning in the beginning of their relationship, he would have done it a lot more back then. He laid doting kisses on Hanzo's shoulder before burying his nose on Hanzo's back, and wrapping his arms around him. Hanzo's buttocks settled right into the groove of his hips and Jesse adjusted his cock to rest inside their parted valley, but not penetrating him. He gave him a few more kisses, breathing in his smell as he cuddled Hanzo's warm body.

 

Hanzo shut his eyes, immersing himself in the pleasure of those soft, loving kisses, Jesse's closeness, that warm member finding a place to rest of the hug of his buttocks. He sighed. "It's so nice, Jesse..." He pulled in his knees to undo his false legs. He pushed the advanced prosthetics away, his skin breathing with relief. He started to move his ass gently on Jesse's hips.

 

Jesse swayed gently too, his hands trailing down Hanzo's body, his thighs, to cup and caress the ends of his legs, feeling the slight sweat on the scarred skin that had gathered from the rubber of the prosthetic. He remembered the first time Hanzo had taken those off. It showed Jesse how much he really trusted him. "Mm... Babydoll... no one to give you a massage for those long months... how are they feeling?"

 

Hanzo leaned against Jesse's chest, his thigh muscles squeezing. He felt warmth swell in his heart as Jesse touched the stumps lovingly, how he always did, without ever so much as a flinch.  "Not great… but much better now." He smiled.

 

Jesse hummed in agreement, leaning over Hanzo's shoulder reaching his lips to nip at that piercing on the end of Hanzo's ear. "Can't get over how kinky these are... they're everywhere..." He stroked Hanzo's other leg, squeezing where bone met skin.

 

"There weren't that many to start..." He stroked Jesse's arm. "Just the ears...then the bridge..."

 

"Mmm." Jesse pushed his cock in between the crevice where the aforementioned piercings were. He glided up and down them, gasping at the feeling.  "I love it..."

 

Hanzo's breath broke with pleasure as the head of Jesse's shaft teased that little ladder on his t'aint. "I was afraid I'd--nnnhh--gotten carried away..."

 

Jesse rubbed, slowly, his cock pressing into Hanzo's hot pair. "Ah... if you ever get carried away again..." Jesse kissed Hanzo's neck, holding himself there. "Take me with you."

 

Hanzo smiled, huffing as Jesse's member nudged his rounds. "I promise." He turned his head as far back as he could. "I want you there with me."

 

Jesse pushed himself up to give Hanzo’s cheek a kiss. “Wherever you want, honeybee.” He laid back down, his hands stroking under Hanzo’s arms to caress his middle. He had to touch those piercings again. One of his hands played on the belly button ring, while the other caressed up to Hanzo’s nipple. “I’ll follow you to Mongolia, if you need me to.” He smooched Hanzo’s neck.

 

"Hahhh... ahhh--" Hanzo's breath rose into soft moans as Jesse fondled his piercings and kissed his neck, their hips still nudging each other. He caressed the hand over his nipple, encouraging his doting lover. He lifted his knee a little more to let Jesse's member reach farther between his legs. Whatever Jesse wanted tonight, he was getting it, after waiting so long for his 'honeybee' to come home.  Hanzo knew his Jesse's love language by now. " _Motto..._ " he breathed, reaching a hand back to stroke Jesse's cheek.

 

Jesse buried his nose behind Hanzo’s ear, his hard on nudging between the firm hold of Hanzo’s thighs. He growled and thrusted in and out, loving the friction on his cock, the squeeze of Hanzo’s thighs… the give of his pair…

“Fuck…” He kissed Hanzo’s neck, then nibbled it. “Mmm… fuck…” He started lapping Hanzo’s skin. His hand clawed over the end of Hanzo’s leg, pulling his scarred, bony end up.

 

Jesse was starting to rock them both with more and more force.  The firm nudge of that rod against his balls and perineum and the slide of it back and forth between his thighs made Hanzo moan.  He could feel Jesse’s worshipping kisses all over his neck, licking and sucking up his taste.  “Nnhh--” He lifted his leg as Jesse pulled it, moving however Jesse wanted to be accommodated.  “Whatever you want, Jesse,” he gasped.  “Do whatever…”

 

Jesse could hardly speak. His tongue felt like it had been stewed. He huffed and tried to respond, but Hanzo on his chest, spooned right on, felt too good. Jesse grunted and slid his hand up Hanzo’s thigh, pausing for a moment beneath Hanzo’s package to feel himself going in and out, before he took hold of Hanzo’s shaft and started stroking.

“Mnh-mhh--” He slapped his thighs on Hanzo’s ass. He cock was throbbing. He was so fucking carried away…

 

Hanzo breathed with each firm smack of Jesse’s hips on his buttocks, feeling his cheeks give that erotic jiggle Jesse loved so much with each spanking movement.  His hardening penis shook as Jesse rocked him, wagging right up into his lover’s eager hand.  “Ahh--”  Hanzo arched his back, thrusting into Jesse’s squeeze.  His penis pulsed and swelled.  “My dick--hnn-uhhh--Jesse--”

 

“Mhn--hh--Hanzo--” Jesse maneuvered his other hand back, to nudge and massage Hanzo’s hipbone as he slapped against that jiggling ass. Jesse dragged his cock back, letting his tip run along Hanzo’s trail of piercings with a gasp. His hand went down to pull Hanzo’s buttock away. Jesse growled into Hanzo’s ear. “Mnh… sugar… I gotta go in you again…” Jesse let go of Hanzo’s ass to grab his cock, he nudged it at Hanzo’s entrance, waiting for the yes.

 

Hanzo gasped with bliss as the head of Jesse’s member ran along his ladder of piercings. Shuddering, he could feel his lover spreading his buttocks, pushing and waiting at his threshold.  “Put it in me, Jesse,” he huffed.  “Put that crazy, hot love in my ass.”

 

Jesse gasped and giggled at those really, dirty words. His whole body lit up in goosebumps and he rolled it against Hanzo, giving his cock a squeeze. “Ahh--” Jesse pushed himself in, sliding a lot easier with his own cum still lubricating that hole. Past the initial, inviting resistance, Jesse pressed deeply, and started stroking his lover’s shaft. He chuckled, that hot squeeze of Hanzo’s muscles like rapture. He started to piston his hips, milking Hanzo in time.

 

Hanzo smiled when he heard Jesse’s soft laughter behind him.  He’d really missed that, how Jesse would get so excited and delighted during sex that he’d laugh.  It was so Goddamn adorable.  Hanzo hummed with ecstasy as Jesse began to jerk him off. He pushed his ass into that initial push with a grunt.  Their noises competed as they both started humping.  “Hahh--yes--mmm, fuck me...” Hanzo shut his eyes, relishing it all, nothing on his mind but this moment.   _He’s fucking me… My big, sexy Jesse… Fuck, we’re fucking--we’re fucking and it’s so good--_

 

Jesse gritted his teeth and wrapped his leg between Hanzo’s at that invitation. He pulled it away with the grip of his curled leg. He sped up his hips. His hand on Hanzo’s cock sped too. He didn’t want Hanzo doing any of the work. He’d worked hard enough these six months. His other hand snaked beneath Hanzo’s body to twist and finger that barbell on his nipple. “ _Unhf--hrh--rhh--”_ Jesse was purring and growling like a dog. Fuck, he felt like an animal. Goddamn, Hanzo was so sexy, it was beyond words.

“ _Hhh--I love--”_ He huffed on Hanzo’s ear, “-- _you--”_ His hips slapped relentlessly as his cock dug into his honeypie’s honeypot.

 

Hanzo reached to grip Jesse’s thigh, broken moans escaping his lips.  Jesse’s movements were shaking the whole bed, those grunts and growls rolling out of him so primal and titillating.  Hanzo gave a wince of pleasure as Jesse toyed with his barbell nipple piercing, the sensation punishing and sweet.  With the next words that Jesse huffed, Hanzo felt ready to come.  “Jesse--ahh--can I--cah-hhh--come, Jesse?” he pleaded, that huge cock ramming into his squeeze.  He loved putting Jesse in charge of that, that dominant power play…

 

At Hanzo’s begging, Jesse shuddered and bit down on his shoulder. He squeezed Hanzo’s cock and rubbed his thumb relentlessly on that budding, throbbing slit. He was so wet.

“No…” Jesse growled, prodding Hanzo’s button, again and again. “Not till I come…”

 

Hanzo gasped at the bite on his shoulder, those powerful hips still driving against him. “Hhnnn--” His penis throbbed almost painfully under Jesse rubbing and probing. God, he loved it when Jesse fucked him this hard but made him wait to come. Normally Hanzo was the bossy one in the relationship, but oh how he enjoyed having the tables turned. “Hwuhh--nhh--” He shuddered. “I can't--when you touch like that--”

 

Hanzo loved it. Fuck, it turned Jesse on more. Jesse groaned as he felt Hanzo twitch and then he squeezed around him. “Ahh-- roll onto your stomach. Hn… I really wanna push--” He shoved and chuckled.

 

Hanzo rolled with a moan, taking care to move with Jesse, to keep their bodies connected.  He braced his hands on the bedspread and arched his spine to lift his ass into Jesse’s movements.

 

Jesse wrapped his hands around Hanzo’s thighs, scoring them up and down, feeling those subtle hairs. He huffed into Hanzo’s shoulder, loving that feeling of Hanzo throbbing around him as they both held still for a moment. Jesse breathed, looking into Hanzo’s eyes. “Hahh… hhuhh… uhnn…” Jesse put his hands into the bed, lifting his weight off Hanzo, except for his hips. His hands curled into fists. His toes curled too. He reached down to get a grip on Hanzo’s package again, teasing his pair then squeezing his shaft. “Ohn… yeah…” He started pounding down into Hanzo, gasping at the new angle.

 

Hanzo panted below his lover like a bitch in heat.  Jesse dug and prodded so far in that Hanzo could feel the smack of his balls with every movement.  Those wonderful, calloused fingers, so practiced when it came to Hanzo’s rod, found some new amusement with that little frenum piercing, playing with that stainless steel gun between squelching caresses.  Hanzo moaned Jesse’s name, begging, his asscheeks hot from the spanking.

 

Every push was followed by a growl from Jesse’s chest. Damn, Hanzo was making him sweat. He groaned after Hanzo moaned so sweetly, noisy. What a welcome home. “Hnh--Hahh--I’m spankin’ you--” He gritted his teeth and swirled his cock as deep as he could before thrusting with a clap. “--you naughty boy--” Jesse stretched his neck to give Hanzo’s earring a pull. He waited for Hanzo to gasp before he starting fapping him quickly.

“Beg me to come, bad boy... _rnhh--”_

 

“Hnnnhh!”  Jesse was jerking him so fast, saying those dirty things… Hanzo felt ready to burst. “ _O--onegai_...” (Please…) He buried his face in the bedspread.

Jesse slid his hand down from Hanzo’s chest to his hip, cupped over his jiggling ass, and with a swift motion he smacked it. He chuckled as Hanzo groaned. “ _I-ya…”_ He cupped his other hand over Hanzo’s throbbing tip, squeezing. “ _Onegai kurena_ …” Jesse swatted Hanzo’s ass again. “ _Motto…_ _Motto_ …”

(No… Not giving you what you want… More, more…)

 

“Hahh--” Hanzo had used those exact words on Jesse--more than once.  A little payback for being away so long?  Hanzo would’ve smiled, but he couldn’t through his grimace of ecstasy.  A shiver traveled up Hanzo’s boner as Jesse spanked him, sending a thrill through his whole body.  His skin alighted in goosebumps.  His nipples pricked up, hard and sensitive as they brushed the bedspread with every thrust from Jesse, back and forth.  “ _Mmm--dame--_ ” He bobbed his ass on Jesse’s cock, inviting spank after spank.

 

Jesse obliged, grinning as he spanked him, and not just with his pair. His hand swatted. He wanted Hanzo to be in just a little bit of pain. He wanted to be bossy. His Hanners… He missed him so much.

“ _Nhh… you ready to be a good boy?”_ he whispered, leaning.  
  


“Mmuhh--” Hanzo nodded. “ _Hai…_ ” (Yes…) His asscheeks throbbed.

 

Jesse smiled, giving Hanzo’s neck, shoulder, his spine, a kiss. “Okay, sweetheart…” Jesse loosed the grip of his hand, gently using just his fingertips to coax Hanzo’s cock to come. He sighed as he rolled in and out of Hanzo, his own orgasm building. “Ahh… _hahh…_ Yeah, honey…” Jesse groaned and released inside his lover. Again.

 

Hanzo panted, the suddenly decreased pressure on his shaft making him a little lightheaded.  Jesse’s strokes were so tantalizing… the roll of his hips entrancing.  He felt the hot squirt of Jesse’s load and moaned.  The wet rush filled him up in seconds, already overflowing and trickling down his pierced perineum.  Hanzo shuddered, his voice rattling as he felt himself peak.  His cum shot out and audibly pelted the bedspread.  His hips plunged after that glorious feeling, his face frozen in a pained and blissful gape.  “Fuhh--fuck…”

 

Jesse jerked, firing all his rounds off inside, groaning. He wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s middle after Hanzo came, that unmistakeable gasp and the delightful sound of his cum on the bedspread-- that damn thing had been left far too clean for far too long. With a grunt, he yanked Hanzo and himself to a stand on their knees. His hands greedily caressed over Hanzo’s chest, belly. He turned his head to look at Hanzo, his lids heavy with satisfaction. But… he wanted more.

“I missed… everything…” He kissed Hanzo’s cheek, searching for his lips, begging for a kiss. His shaft throbbed inside his lover. “Hanzo.”

 

“Ohhwuhh…” Hanzo could feel his lover’s shaft slip partway down as Jesse brought them both to their knees.  Hanzo turned his head closer for a kiss.  Jesse was already there waiting.  “Jesse…”

Hanzo joined their lips, kissing feverishly, stroking those doting hands on his body.

 

Jesse’s head was so far up in the clouds, he couldn’t even see straight. “Don’t--” he kissed feverishly back. “--don’t ever leave me like that--” Fuck he was being stupid, but he just couldn’t not say it, even if he wasn’t drunk. “--hh--never again--” He snuck a few more pushes with his pelvis, his brow furrowed. “--ahh--”

 

Hanzo grunted, his lover’s thrusts more needy than lustful.  Jesse’s words pierced right into the center of Hanzo’s chest.  “Ahh… I won’t.”  Their lips brushed.  “I meant it--hahh--when I said it.”  He reached back and touched Jesse’s face.  “No more long missions.  No more.”

 

Jesse breathed. Maybe more deeply than he had in the past six months. He gave Hanzo another kiss, unable to help his tremble. His hands cupped Hanzo’s middle, and he pulled out, his slackening cock slipped down between them two. Jesse breathed deeply and sat back, cradling Hanzo in his lap.

“S-sorry… I’m a--” He chuckled. “--greedy boy today.” He brushed Hanzo’s neck with a kiss.

 

Hanzo settled into Jesse’s lap, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s shoulders.  Being apart for this long had really taken a toll on Jese, more than Hanzo had realized over the phone.  Obviously Jesse had been trying his best to be supportive and not make him worry.  “Be a greedy boy all you want.”  Hanzo kissed his mouth.  “And I’ll be greedy too.”  He smiled, caressing Jesse’s hair.

 

Jesse held Hanzo against him as he shifted to get Hanzo and him laying down again, spooning. He sighed, wiggling to get them both under the covers. “Please, be greedy, honey.” He smooched Hanzo on his ear. “I want you to be.” He stroked Hanzo’s arm, looking for more places to kiss.

 

Hanzo was ready to take that invitation.  Twisting until he and Jesse were face to face, Hanzo caressed his cheek and smiled.  “Then I want to give you more kisses.”  He pecked Jesse’s lips before shifting lower under the blankets.  He planted kisses down Jesse’s throat and across the width of his collarbone.  This lovely, tan skin… Hanzo loved how it looked next to his, how warm it felt under his lips.  He kissed farther down, his breath stirring Jesse’s dark chest hair.  He pressed his mouth against the slight give of Jesse’s pecs.  “Beautiful man…” Hanzo batted his pierced tongue delicately over Jesse’s dark nipple and gave it an affectionate suck.  Drawing the flesh up gently, he released it and huffed over the stiff rise before peering up into Jesse’s eyes.  

 

Jesse purred, feeling so good with Hanzo’s hair and his piercings teasing his skin. He caressed Hanzo gently, letting him be free to move. Goddamn. His nips weren’t the only things that’d be hard in a minute. “I missed your eyes…” Jesse mumbled, feeling a swoon overtake him. “... your lips.” His thumb traced lightly over Hanzo’s brow, his cheekbone. He caressed back along his shaved hair. He smiled. “Keep going.”

 

Hanzo's eyelids batted as Jesse caressed his face and murmured those loving words.  Jesse’s gaze was utterly lost in him.  Right now, they were the only people in this small, private, wonderful world, right there in the bedroom.

“I missed your hands.” Hanzo took them both in his, kissing the real one then the prosthetic.  “And your smile.”  Hanzo beamed up at him.  He stroked farther down Jesse’s abdomen and kept kissing inch by inch.  “And your smell.’  He teased Jesse’s navel with his tongue, flicking at it and the skin around it.

 

Despite his shiver, Jesse kept the blanket down, so he could watch Hanzo get lower and lower. He shifted as Hanzo kissed, his belly clenching. His thighs spread for Hanzo to get between. Hanzo’s piercing had tickled his goods on the way down, now he couldn’t help but shift them back and forth, just a little bit, on Hanzo’s chest. His fingers played in Hanzo’s hair. “I’ll tell you… one thing I didn’t miss…”

 

That little rub of Jesse’s goods against his chest didn’t go unnoticed.  Hanzo kissed and gave a quick nibble right on Jesse’s happy trail.  “What’s that?”

 

Jesse chuckled. “I… forgot.” Jesse laughed, giving Hanzo’s ears a pinch. “I just wanted to say something smart--” He put his hand over his mouth as he kept laughing.

 

Hanzo laughed too.  “You’re ridiculous.”  He planted an adoring kiss on Jesse’s hipbone, still chuckling.  “I love you.”

Gingerly, he lifted Jesse’s warm, soft shaft in one hand and held it against his smooth, muscular chest.  The flesh smelled of their sex and made Hanzo’s heart beat faster as it throbbed right over his breastbone.  He rubbed it gently.  “I’ll always love you.”  He tipped his head and gave the crown of Jesse’s penis a tender kiss.

 

Hanzo was almost always at his most sincere when they were in bed. His honeypie was so sugary sweet when they were naked together. Maybe that’s because he was at his most vulnerable. Jesse watched him with more than admiration as Hanzo spoiled him with that rubbing. It made Jesse coo and shift with pleasure. His hands tightened on Hanzo’s hair with that kiss.

“Sayin’ that and kissing me there, sug…” His head tipped down, his face was getting hotter. “... how can I do anything but believe you?”

 

Hanzo smiled against Jesse’s member and gave it another kiss.  He hummed with contentment and stroked up and down Jesse’s thigh with his free hand.  “It’s the truth.”  He lowered down even farther and began kissing all over Jesse’s shaft, manipulating it carefully so that he could kiss the top, sides, and underside.  His quick, light kisses traveled to Jesse’s balls, brushing and sucking a little more noisily than before.

 

Jesse’s head rolled back. It was teasing stuff like this that got him in trouble. His dick twitched beneath Hanzo’s lips. Jesse laughed. Hadn’t it had enough? His head turned forward and he blinked at Hanzo. “Unh… That’s… pretty unbelieveable.” Jesse’s lips rolled together. “You… loving me like that…” His hands stroked on Hanzo’s cheek. “A man like you… loving me like that…”

 

Hanzo lifted his head to look into Jesse’s eyes.  “Unbelievable?  Why?”  He caressed the hand over his cheek, brows drawn in.  “What do you mean, Jesse?”

 

Jesse’s expression reflected Hanzo’s. He swallowed. “Shit, I put my foot in my mouth--” His tongue felt dry all of the sudden. He wanted a cigarette. He looked away.

 

Hanzo crawled back up next to Jesse’s body and laid beside him, touching him.  “Jesse?”  He stroked Jesse’s hair.

 

Jesse reached for his pack, fumbling and giving an exasperated sigh when they dropped to the floor. His mechanical hand pressed to his brow.

 

What was wrong?  What was bothering his Jesse?  “Hey.”  Hanzo sat up, gazing down at him.  “You’ve got me worried.”  He touched Jesse’s hand, heart beating a little faster with apprehension.  “Please tell me what’s on your mind.”

 

Jesse turned his gaze to Hanzo, sighing. “Sorry, I just…” He touched Hanzo’s face. “You’re so… _incredible_ … and smart and _beautiful…_ ” He bit his lip again. “I’m drunk, honey… My judgement--words--impaired…” He swallowed. “I just don’t know how I ever… _got you_ to love me.” He took Hanzo’s hand and put it over his heart. “Except I guess sheer determination.” He scoffed. “And getting you drunk enough times.”

 

Sometimes, even though it seemed crazy, Hanzo forgot exactly what Jesse saw in him.  Their days in love blurred all too quickly together.  Jesse showered affection on him, always made him feel sexy and wanted, always knew how to make him laugh… but sometimes, laying there at night with him, Hanzo just couldn’t remember why Jesse loved _him_.

It hadn’t occurred to Hanzo that Jesse also had those thoughts.  Those moments of self-doubt and self-judging.

“It’s simple, Jesse.”  Hanzo smiled.  “You’ve been good to me.  You _are_ good to me.”  He leaned closer over Jesse’s chest, looking right into his eyes.  “And the way you’re good to me… brings me joy.”  His smile deepened.  “That’s how.”

 

Jesse smiled back, but his eyes were watery. He was at home though. He could cry. It was okay. As long as he was with Hanzo. His hand caressed Hanzo’s head, affectionately stroking as his eyes blurred. “Mm.” His head lowered, forehead to Hanzo’s. He laughed and blinked, tears on his eyelashes. “Mhm.” He tilted his head to give Hanzo a kiss on the lips, but first, he said, “You’ve always been better with words than me…” He kissed.

 

Hanzo kissed back, returning it with a passion he wanted Jesse to feel.  He slid over Jesse’s body and sank down on him as the kiss deepened.  When their lips finally parted, Hanzo looked warmly into his eyes for a moment longer before reaching down and grabbing the cigarettes from the floor.  If he didn’t grab them now, Jesse might step on them in the middle of the night.  He set the pack on the bedside table.

“I forgot to tell you,” he said, tracing a figure 8 with his fingertips on Jesse’s chest.  “I brought home a surprise.”

 

Jesse looked surprised. His brows pushed toward his hair. “More surprises?” He reached for the cigarettes. “You really are spoiling me.”

 

Hanzo grinned.  “It’s your favorite cake from Little Tokyo. Because my man likes to have his cake…” Hanzo kissed his chin.  “...and eat it too.” He winked.

 

He smiled as he put a cigarette between his lips. “What? The one with the strawberries on it?”

 

“Mm.” Hanzo nodded.  “A bought a whole cake.  Just for us.”

 

Jesse held up the cigarette box, offering. “You’re so cute. Piercings and all.”

 

Hanzo took a cigarette.  “All I ask is that you save me one piece...”

 

Jesse turned his head to exchange the box for the lighter. The corner of his mouth curled.

“Gimme that blowjob and I’ll think about it.” He teased, holding the lighter, its flame clicked, between the ends of their cigarettes.

 

“Well…”  Hanzo lit his cigarette.  “...that’s what I wanted the piece of cake for.”

 

Jesse inhaled on a chuckle. “God, I’m so glad you love me.” He leaned, making a smoochy noise as smoke slipped from his lips.

 

Hanzo blew out his smoke away from his lover.  He looked back into Jesse’s eyes, stroking his cheek.  “Yes, I do.”  He kissed Jesse’s lips.  “Yes, I do.”

 

 


End file.
